


Becoming Human: Artwork Masterpost (SteveBuckyBB)

by Digitalwave



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the artwork I created to go with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterFeels/pseuds/StarsAlign"><b>StarsAlign</b>'s</a> wonderful SteveBuckyBB 2014 story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2600372?view_full_work=true"><b>Becoming Human</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Human: Artwork Masterpost (SteveBuckyBB)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.

**Main Story Artwork:**

**Bruce & Bucky - A Helping Hand:**


End file.
